Kenangan Masa Lalu
by SternAce Duncan
Summary: Jeremie menemukan benda yang dapat membawa pengguna benda itu ke masa lalu atau masa depan. Tetapi Yumi menganggap itu tidak ada keuntungannya untuk mereka, dan ternyata dia salah. Pada suatu malam, Yumi diculik oleh seorang lelaki ke suatu waktu lain. Ke manakah sebenarnya Yumi di bawa, dan apakah para Lyoko Warrior dapat menemukan Yumi?
1. Chapter 1

Di suatu pagi, di Kadic Senior High School, tepatnya di kamar dua orang yang termasuk Lyoko Warriors, Ulrich dan Odd..

"Hei, Odd, apa yang kau impikan semalam?"tanya Ulrich.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, aku memimpikan—"

"Selamat pagi, teman- teman!"ucap Jeremie yang tiba- tiba datang.

"Kurasa aku akan mengatakannya nanti.."ucap Odd dengan agak kesal.

"Selamat pagi juga, Jeremie! Ngomong- ngomong, untuk apa kau ke sini?"jawab Ulrich dengan nada agak heran.

Hening sejenak.

"Eh? Maaf yah! Salah kamar, hehehe.."jawab Jeremie sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Hhh... Hei, Ulrich. Apa kau merasa Jeremie belakangan ini sering ceroboh?"tanya Odd.

"Iya, benar. Mulai dari sering salah kamar, salah omongan, sampai- sampai salah masuk ruangan! Kau ingat ketika Jeremie masuk ke kamar mandi perempuan?"kata Ulrich sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Odd.

Odd terdiam sebentar, lalu..

"Ahaha, kau tidak bisa bayangkan betapa paniknya Aelita waktu itu!"

"Hahaha, ya sudah. Ayo ke kamar mandi! Sudah jam setengah tujuh."ajak Ulrich.

"Oke! Tapi ingat! Jangan kesasar!"celetuk Odd.

"Iya iya..!"

Di halaman sekolah..

"Hei teman- teman!"sahut Jeremie dari kejauhan sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Semua Lyoko Warriors yang saat itu sedang berkumpul dan duduk di kursi taman seketika melihat Jeremie.

"Itu Jeremie!"kata Yumi sambil menunjuk ke arah Jeremie.

"Ada apa sampai kau berlari-lari seperti itu?"tanya William.

"Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku mempunyai sebuah kejutan untuk kalian!'jawab Jeremie sambil melap dahinya.

"Apa itu?"tanya Aelita.

Di sebuah tempat misterius..

"A..apa itu Putri Yu—"

"Ya, benar sekali, Tuan. Dia adalah putri dari kerajaan kita yang sudah lama hilang sejak orang asing itu membawanya pergi."

"Dasar kau! Beraninya kau memotong pembicaraanku!"

"Oh, maafkan aku, Tuanku.."

"Ya sudah. Sekarang, kau bawa dia ke sini secepatnya!"

"M..membawanya?! Tapi itu mustahil, Tuanku!"

"Oh, kalau begitu, pakai ini. Kau pasti bisa ke sana. Sekarang juga, laksanakan tugasmu!"

"Baik Tuanku. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan Tuan."

Di Kadic...

"Benda apa?"tanya Aelita kembali.

"Aku menemukan benda yang dapat membawa ke masa lalu!"jawab Jeremie dengan nada girang.

"Huh, itu seperti program masa lalu di SuperKomputer, bukan?"balas Yumi.

"Tidak! Jika program di Super Komputer mengembalikan waktu yang sekarang menjadi waktu yang lalu, tetapi masih tetap hari itu, maka alat penemuanku itu dapat membawa kita ke masa lalu dan masa depan!"jelas Jeremie.

"Wah! Kelihatannya menarik, Jeremie!"kata Aelita.

"Jadi ini yang kau selesaikan selama ini sampai- sampai kau tidak fokus dengan keadaan sekitarmu sehingga kau masuk ke kamar mandi perempuan?"celetuk Ulrich sambil menahan tawa.

Yang lain tertawa, kecuali Aelita dan Jeremie. Pipi mereka berdua merah.

"Hhh... Iya.. Tapi jangan bahas masalah itu lagi! Aku kan jadi malu..!"ungkap Jeremie sambil menahan malunya.

"Hahaha, ya sudah. Kalau begitu, apa kau sudah mencoba alat itu?"kata Odd sambil menghentikan tawa teman- temannya.

"Sudah! Aku sudah pergi ke hari, dan tahun di mana aku lahir! Dan juga, aku sudah pergi, ketika aku meninggal.."jawab Jeremie.

"Meninggal? Bagaimana acaranya? Tragis tidak?"balas Yumi.

"Sebaiknya aku tidak mengatakannya.."tolak Jeremie polos.

"Haha, aku hanya bercanda! Suatu hari kami pasti mengetahuinya! Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, untuk apa benda itu?"lerai Yumi.

"Bukannya tadi aku sudah je—"

"Bukan itu maksudku! Maksudku apa itu sangat berguna bagi kita? Apa keuntungannya?"potong Yumi.

Jeremie terdiam sebentar, lalu ia membuka mulutnya.

"Ehk, agar kita dapat mengetahui apa yang akan dan telah terjadi..?"

"Huh, lupakan."kata Yumi dengan nada agak kesal.

"Jangan kesal, Yumi. Semua benda itu pasti ada gunanya!"hibur Aelita sambil menepuk bahu Yumi.

"Okelah, Aelita."jawab Yumi sambil tersenyum.

Malam harinya, di rumah keluarga Yumi..

"Jadi kalian akan pergi dan meninggalkan aku sendiri di sini?"tanya Yumi dengan nada agak marah pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Tenanglah Yumi, kami hanya sebentar! Besok kita pasti bertemu! Sampai jumpa!"jawab ibu Yumi dan langsung pergi.

Yumi terdiam. "Itu menurutmu."katanya pelan.

Yumi pun beranjak dari tempat itu dan menuju kamarnya. Isetelah sampai di kamarnya, Yumi langsung mengambil satu buku kesukaannya, lalu membacanya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan waktu pukul 09.00pm.

"Huf, waktunya tidur.."ucap Yumi pelan sambil menutup bukunya.

Ia langsung berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Mengapa mereka belum pulang? Lama sekali mereka.."gumam Yumi.

Yumi pun menguap, dan lama- kelamaan, matanya menutup.

Lama kemudian, tiba- tiba, Yumi merasa dia tidak bisa bernafas. Serasa ada yang menutup hidungnya.

"Hhh.. Ada apa ini..?"tanya Yumi. Ia pun membuka matanya, dan..

"Hei! Siapa kau?! Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?!"bentak Yumi ketika melihat ada seorang yang sedang menutupi dirinya.

"Diamlah, Nona. Kita akan pulang bersama.."kata orang itu.

"Apa maksudmu?! Ini rumahku! Lepaskan aku kalau tidak aku akan berteriak!"ancam Yumi.

"Oh, tidak akan Nona. Aku akan membawamu pulang ke kerajaan kita."balas orang misterius itu.

"K..kerajaan?! Tapi aku tidak—"

Sebelum Yumi melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia sudah pingsan. Entah apa yang dilakukan orang itu terhadap Yumi.

"Baguslah, Nona. Tetap begitu."bisik orang itu.

Dan seketika, orang itu menghilang, bersama dengan Yumi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kenangan Masa Lalu**

Disclaimer:

**Thomas Romain & Tania Palumbo, **

* * *

**Balasan Review:**

**Momoka Mayuyu: Hahaha, iya. Tapi kan namanya juga junior :3 . Hng, tapi kalau Disclaimer-nya seperti ini, tidak apa-apa juga, kan?**

**Terima kasih! Hng, nantikan aja kematian Jeremie-nya :3 .**

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Ibu Yumi pergi ke kamar Yumi untuk membangunkannya.

"Ada apa dengannya? Mengapa sampai sekarang Yumi belum bangun? Apa dia masih marah karena kemarin..?"gumam Ibu Yumi.

Ketika Ibu Yumi membuka pintu kamar anaknya itu, ia segera terkejut ketika kamar anaknya itu kosong.

"A..a.. Yumi..?! Di mana kau?!"katanya sambil kaget.

Ia pun masuk ke kamar Yumi, dan di tempat tidurnya ada secarik kertas.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Ibu Yumi segera mengambil kertas itu, dan membaca isinya.

Kurang lebih satu menit ia membacanya, Ibu Yumi pun menjadi shock.

"Y..Yumi.. Kamu ke mana, Nak..? Ibu ingin meminta maaf padamu atas kejadian kemarin yang sempat menyakiti hatimu.."isak Ibu Yumi penuh penyesalan.

Di sekolah Kadic..

"Hei, di mana Yumi?"tanya Ulrich pada teman- temannya yang lain.

"Aku tidak tahu. Hei, mengapa kau menanyakan itu pada orang yang tidak tahu juga?"tanya Jeremie.

"Eh, aku pikir kalian tahu.."balas Ulrich dengan nada agak lemas.

"Dasar bodoh."jawab Odd singkat tapi menjengkelkan Ulrich.

"Apa?! Jadi kau bilang aku ini bodoh?!"bentak Ulrich.

"Hei, sudah- sudah! Jangan berantam di sini!"lerai Aelita.

"Aku punya usul. Jika dia tidak datang- datang ke sini, bagaimana kalau kita melihatnya ke rumahnya?"usul William.

Mereka berpikir sejenak, dan serentak mereka mengangguk.

"Oke! Jadi, William, kau harus mengawasi keadaan di kelasmu, siapa tahu ada yang mengetahui tentang ketidakhadiran Yumi. Kalau dia memang benar tidak hadir, kita berkumpul di taman."perintah Jeremie.

Kriing Kring Kriing!

"Wah, bel sudah berbunyi. Sampai jumpa!"ucap William sambil berlari menuju kelasnya.

"Sampai jumpa!"balas mereka semua.

Dalam perjalanan ke kelas, Aelita sempat berbicara sejenak dengan Ulrich, Jeremie, dan Odd.

"Aku merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Yumi.. Aku khawatir dengannya.."ucap Aelita.

"Aku juga, sebenarnya.."balas Ulrich dengan gelisah.

"Hei, jangan berpikiran negatif! Tenanglah! Dia pasti baik- baik saja!"hibur Jeremie membuyarkan kegelisahan mereka.

Aelita dan Ulrich tersenyum. Lalu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke kelas.

Yumi's POV

Aku merasa, aku sudah tidak ada di rumah lagi, jauh dari teman- teman dan keluargaku. Aku berusaha membuka mata, dan yang terlihat olehku adalah langit- langit sebuah bangunan. Aku pun mengangkat tubuhku. Alangkah terkejutnya aku melihat pemandangan ini..

"Yang Mulia, apa anda sudah sadar?"tanya seorang berbaju layaknya seperti seorang ksatria pemberani.

Sepertinya dia menanyai aku, tapi mengapa dia memanggilku 'Yang Mulia'?

"Yang Mulia? Anda mendengar hamba?"tanya orang itu lagi.

"Apa yang kau maksud itu adalah aku?"kataku pada orang yang sama sekali tidak kukenal itu.

"Tentu saja, Yang Mulia!"jawabnya.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Tetapi jujur, kepalaku agak sakit sedikit. Ngomong-ngomong, siapakah namamu?"tanyaku. Aku mulai memberanikan diri berbicara padanya.

Mendengar pertanyaanku, sepertinya dia agak terkejut. Tetapi kemudian ia tersenyum dan menjawab.

"Aku Akatachi Kira. Aku adalah ksatria di kerajaan Yang Mulia."

Jawabannya membuatku sangat kaget. Ternyata dia berdarah Jepang, sama sepertiku. Tunggu sebentar, mengapa dia mengatakan 'Kerajaan'?

"Kerajaan? Apa maksudmu?"tanyaku kembali.

"Ada apa dengan anda, Yang Mulia? Apakah anda tidak mengingat semua ini? Bahkan waktu terakhir kali kita bersama? Anda tidak ingat.. Semua tentang kami?"tanya Kira dengan nada agak gelisah, mungkin.

"Apa maksudmu?! Aku tidak punya kerajaan! Aku tidak pernah mengenalmu!"aku mulai membentaknya.

Emosiku sudah menuju puncak. Sebentar lagi mungkin aku akan menghajarnya.

Dia terdiam sejenak. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"K..Kira.."ucapku pelan. Aku mulai merasa bersalah terhadapnya..

"Y..Yang Mulia? Kau memanggil namaku?"ucapnya. Dia seperti agak kegirangan setelah aku memanggil namanya.

"Hhh.. Sudahlah, lupakan. Aku minta, tinggalkan aku sendiri, di sini."pintaku.

Dia sepertinya menurut. Dia pun pergi.

Dalam hatiku, aku masih terheran-heran. Apa maksudnya kerajaan? Selama hidupku aku tidak pernah mempunyai kerajaan, sama sekali tidak. Tetapi kenapa dia tetap bersikeras?

"Huf, sudahlah. Aku tidak peduli."gumamku cuek.

Normal POV

Murid-murid Kadic Senior High School sudah pulang sekolah, Ulrich, Jeremie, Aelita, dan Odd berkumpul di taman, sesuai janji mereka tadi.

"Kita tunggu William."saran Jeremie singkat.

Mereka menurutinya Mereka pun menunggu William.

Sementara di kelas 11, William sibuk menanyakan tentang Yumi pada teman- temannya. Setelah ia merasa tidak ada yang tahu, ia langsung menyerah dan pergi ke taman untuk menemui teman- temannya yang lain.

Melihat William dari kejauhan, mereka langsung berdiri.

"Hei, William! Apa ada petunjuk?"tanya Jeremie.

"Tidak! Semua orang tidak tahu tentang Yumi!"sahut William.

"Oh, jadi begitu.. Kalau seperti itu, kita hanya punya satu jalan. Kita temui dia langsung ke rumahnya!"kata Ulrich.

"Oke, ayo pergi!"ajak Aelita.

Mereka pun beranjak dari tempat itu dan memulai langkah untuk pergi.

Kira's POV

Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Yang Mulia tidak mengingatku.. Padahal aku yang paling dekat dengannya..

Apa ini pengaruh orang asing itu? Sehingga dia hilang ingatan terhadap kerajaannya, dunianya, bahkan semua rakyat-rakyatnya?

Kalau begitu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Hei, Kira."ucap seseorang dari belakang dan membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Oh, Kenji.. Kau ternyata.."kataku lega setelah melihat orang itu ternyata adalah sahabatku, Mikuyama Kenji. Kami sama-sama adalah ksatria di kerajaan Ishiyama.

"Ada apa? Mengapa kau murung?"tanya Kenji dengan ramah padaku.

"A.. Kenji.. Putri Ishiyama yang sudah lama hilang, kau tahu kan?"balasku padanya.

"Ya, tentu aku tahu. Memangnya ada apa?"tanyanya kembali.

"Hhh.. Dia sudah kembali ke kerajaan ini.."jawabku lemas.

"Apa?! Itu kabar baik! Tapi, mengapa kau murung seperti ini?"balas Kenji.

Aku memakluminya, dia selalu bertanya padaku jika ada yang janggal terhadapku.

"Sayangnya, dia tidak ingat pada kita, kerajaannya, dan semua rakyat-rakyatnya..!"jawabku lagi dengan gelisah.

"..."dia terdiam sejenak.

Kemudian ia membuka mulutnya.

"Jadi dia juga tidak mengingat kenangannya bersama kita dulu waktu masih kecil? Dia tidak ingat semuanya?"nada pertanyaannya mulai sedikit gelisah dari yang pertama tadi.

Aku menjawab singkat, "Iya."

Setelah aku menjawab pertanyaannya, dia pun diam, demikian juga aku.

Kapan aku dapat bersama lagi dengannya? Itu yang selalu ada di pikiranku...

Normal POV

Sesampainya di rumah Yumi, Jeremie langsung mengetuk pintu rumah itu.

Tok Tok Tok!

Tak lama kemudian, Ibu Yumi membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

"Permisi, Bu. Apa Yumi-nya ada?"tanya Aelita.

Ibu Yumi diam, lalu ia menjawab, "Masuklah.."

Tanpa menunggu lagi, mereka segera masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

Kemudian, mereka dipersilahkan duduk oleh Ibu Yumi.

"Eh, maaf Bu. Kami hanya ingin menanyakan tentang—"

"Yumi, kan? Saya ingin mengatakan kepada kalian bahwa semalam Yumi menghilang.."

Mendengar pernyataan Ibu Yumi, mereka langsung terkejut.

"MENGHILANG?!"sahut mereka serentak.

"Benar sekali.. Kemarin kami meninggalkannya di rumah ini.. Tadi pagi, Ibu pergi ke kamarnya. Dan ternyata, dia sudah tidak ada lagi di kamarnya.."jawab Ibu Yumi sambil menangis.

"Tenanglah, Bu.. Kami akan menemukannya.."hibur Ulrich.

"Apa mungkin dia ke pabrik?"kata William pada Jeremie.

"Tidak mungkin! Lagipula aku sudah membuat pengaman agar tidak sembarang orang dapat masuk ke pabrik.. Hanya aku, Aelita, dan Ulrich yang dapat membuka pintu pabrik itu."jelas Jeremie.

"Oh."

"Tunggu sebentar.. Ada sebuah surat yang Tante temukan di atas tempat tidurnya.."kata Ibu Yumi sambil menyodorkan secarik kertas pada Ulrich.

Ulrich pun menerima surat itu dan membacanya.

"Wahai kalian, makhluk jahat! Kami sudah menemukan Yang Mulia di sini! Sekarang kami akan membawa Yang Mulia ke kerajaannya yang sudah ditinggalkannya selama 1500 tahun yang lalu. Terkutuklah kalian, hai makhluk jahat!"

"Apa? Yang Mulia? Makhluk jahat?!"bentak William.

"Jangan marah dulu, William!"tegur Aelita.

"Sekarang bagaimana? Orang itu sudah membawa Yumi ke 1500 tahun yang lampau!"kata Ulrich.

"Kalau begitu, kami pamit dulu, Tante."ucap mereka.

Di Pabrik..

"Bagaimana sekarang?"tanya Aelita dengan khawatir.

Jeremie teringat akan benda penemuannya itu.

"Aha! Aku punya jalan keluarnya!"sahut Jeremie.

"Oh ya! Benda penemuanmu itu, kan?"balas Odd sambil menunjuk ke arah Jeremie.

"Benar sekali! Tapi aku tidak tahu apakah TeleportWatch dapat membawa kita sejauh itu.."ucap Jeremie.

"Kita coba saja, ini demi sahabat kita!"kata Aelita.

"Dia benar Jeremie! Ini juga demi keluarganya!"balas William.

"Baiklah! Berkemaslah! Nanti malam kita berkumpul di sini! Tepatnya jam sembilan malam. Kita akan memulai misi kita!"kata Jeremie dengan penuh semangat.

"Siap!"sahut mereka serentak.

.

"Yumi, tunggu kami! Kami akan menjemputmu secepatnya!"kata Ulrich dalam hati dengan penuh semangat.

* * *

**To Be the Next Chapter...!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kenangan Masa Lalu**

Disclaimer:

**Thomas Romain & Tania Palumbo, **

* * *

**Balasan Review:**

**Momoka Mayuyu: Iya, kan di Chapter 1, orang itu diberi sebuah benda agar dia bisa pergi ke masa depan dan masa lalu. Kenapa Yumi? Hng, karena.. Ah, pasti anda juga tahu sendiri nanti!**

**SweetTran: Terima kasih! Tidak apa-apa kok kalau terlambat meng-review-nya! :)**

* * *

Setelah mereka sampai di pabrik, Jeremie mengambil sebuah kotak yang terbuat dari logam.

"Apa ini tempat penyimpanan alat itu?"tanya Odd.

"Ya, oh ya aku lupa. Nama benda ini TeleportWatch."jawab Jeremie.

Mereka mengangguk. Jeremie pun membuka kotak itu, dan nampaklah 6 buah benda. Benda itu berwarna hitam. Jika ingin membayangkan, bentuknya seperti jam digital.

"Wah, jadi ini TeleportWatch?"tanya Aelita.

"Ya, cara menggunakannya adalah memutar tombol ini sehingga angka- angka di radar berganti-ganti. Nah, aku akan menyetelnya ke angka 1500. Setelah itu, tekan tombol panah kiri ini, artinya kita akan menuju ke 1500 tahun yang lalu."jelas Jeremie.

"Oh jadi begitu. Kelihatannya mudah!"kata Ulrich.

"Kalau _Region_ ini untuk apa?"tanya William.

"Oh, Region berfungsi untuk menentukan ke daerah mana kita pergi. Misalnya ke Strasbourg, atau macam apalah.."jawab Jeremie dengan jelas.

"Oke! Sekarang, ambil benda ini, masing-masing satu. Ulrich, pegang ini. Berikan ini pada Yumi ketika kita bertemu dengannya nanti."ucap Jeremie sambil memberikan benda-benda itu pada teman- temannya.

"Ingat, nanti malam kita berkumpul lagi di sini! Sekarang kita pergi dulu ke asrama untuk berkemas!"suruh Jeremie.

"Oke!"balas mereka serentak.

Yumi's POV

"Ulrich, Jeremie, Aelita, Odd, William, tolong aku..!"bisikku dalam hati.

Lalu aku mendengar suara pintu yang digeser di belakangku, dan ternyata itu adalah..

"Yang Mulia.."

"K..Kira? Untuk apa kau ke sini?! Bukankah aku tadi telah mengatakan agar kau meninggalkanku sendiri?! Dan, siapa temanmu itu?!"emosiku mulai naik lagi.

"Ah, Yang Mulia! Jangan marah dulu! Ini sahabatku, Mikuyama Kenji.."katanya.

"Yang Mulia, mengapa sifat anda sekarang berubah..? Apa kau tidak ingat kami?"tanya pria yang disebut Kenji itu.

Emosiku sudah hampir memuncak karena mereka, tapi aku berusaha menahan emosi itu agar tidak 'meletus'.

"Aku bahkan tidak ingat kalian semua!"jawabku.

Mereka berdua diam, mereka saling bertatapan, dan Kenji mulai mendekatiku.

"Jadi, kau tidak ingat waktu kau bermain bersama dengan kami waktu kau kecil?"tanyanya.

"Kau..! Hhh.. Lupakan.. Aku ingin bertanya, ini di mana?"tanyaku.

"Ini di Kerajaan Ishiyama, tepatnya di Kyoto."jawab Kira yang membuatku kaget.

"I..Ishiyama?! Kyoto?!"sahutku dalam hati.

Normal POV

Malam pun tiba, para LW sudah selesai berkemas. Mereka segera pergi ke kamar Jeremie untuk menghampirinya.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu kamar sang Einstein, Ulrich segera mengetuk pintu itu.

"Jeremie, buka pintunya.."bisik Ulrich sambil mengetuk pintunya.

Jeremie akhirnya membuka pintunya, kelihatannya dia sudah menyandang tasnya dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Ayo, kita pergi!"ajak Jeremie.

Mereka mengangguk pelan dan mengendap- endap keluar dari asrama.

Mereka berhasil keluar dari asrama, tapi..

"Hei kalian! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sana?!"teriak seseorang yang suaranya seperti mereka kenal.

Ya, dia adalah Pak John Valisari, guru olahraga di Kadic Senior High School. Sifatnya hampir sama dengan pak Jim Morales di Kadic Junior High School, hanya saja kelihatan lebih garang pak John.

Sialnya, pak John menangkap basah mereka.

"Aku harus mengatakan, LARI!"sahut Jeremie.

Mereka lari sekuat tenaga, tapi tak ada guna, mereka sudah tertangkap oleh Pak John.

Pak John pun menyeret mereka ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

"Sekarang, kalian akan terus ku jaga! Kalian tidak akan bisa lari dariku!"bentak Pak John pada para LW.

Di kamar Ulrich dan Odd, mereka menggerutu karena rencana mereka gagal telak.

"Jadi, kita tidak bisa menyelamatkan Yumi?"Odd mulai putus asa.

Mereka diam sejenak. Kemudian telepon genggam Ulrich berbunyi.

"Halo? Eh, Jeremie? Oke. Ya, tentu! Hng, oke. Tunggu sebentar ya! Odd! Ambil kertas dan pena!"

"Ya."jawab Odd sambil bergegas mengambil apa yang dipesankan Ulrich.

Setelah dapat, Odd langsung memberikannya pada Ulrich. Kemudian, sambil mendengarkan perkataan Jeremie, Ulrich menulis perintah itu di kertas.

Tak lama kemudian, Ulrich memutuskan hubungan komunikasinya.

Odd bertanya, "Apa yang kau tulis di kertas itu?"

"Kata Jeremie, kita pergi saja ke kamarnya menggunakan TeleportWatch agar tidak ketahuan oleh Pak John. Dia memberi kita koordinat letak kamarnya."jawab Ulrich.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?"tanya Odd kembali.

"Begini..."

Ulrich pun menjelaskan cara menyetel koordinat tujuan. Setelah disetel dengan baik, mereka pun menekan tombol "Go" yang ada di 'jam' itu.

Seketika, Ulrich dan Odd menghilang dari tempat itu.

Di kamar Jeremie..

"Di mana Odd dan Ulrich? Mereka lama sekali.."kata William karena dia mulai kesal.

"Sabar William.."hibur Aelita.

Poof!

Dengan tiba- tiba Odd dan Ulrich muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Wah, panjang umur!"celetuk William.

"Apa maksudmu?"tanya Ulrich.

"Hng, tidak ada!"

"Oke, semuanya sudah lengkap?"tanya Jeremie.

"Sudah!"

"Hei, tunggu dulu, Jeremie. Ke daerah mana kita akan pergi?"kata Aelita.

"Hng, iya juga ya!"kata Jeremie.

"Mungkin ke daerah asalnya?"susul Odd.

"Bisa jadi, ayo kita pergi!"ajak Jeremie.

Mereka pun menyetel TeleportWatch, dan seketika mereka menghilang dari tempat itu.

Yumi's POV

Aku harap mereka dapat menemukanku.. Aku rindu dengan mereka..

Tapi kenapa semua ini harus terjadi?!

Ulrich.. Aku rindu denganmu..

Normal POV

Dengan perjalanan mungkin agak lama, mereka akhirnya sampai ke tujuan mereka, yaitu 1500 tahun yang lalu.

"Auch!"sahut mereka bersamaan.

"Hei, Jeremie! Harusnya kau sempurnakan alatmu ini agar kita tidak jatuh waktu selesai perjalanan!"tukas William.

"Hhh.. Iya iya!"jawab Jeremie sambil mengusap-usap tangannya.

"Sudahlah, kan sudah terjadi!"lerai Odd.

"Ngomong- ngomong, kita ada di mana?"tanya Aelita.

Mereka mengangkat bahu menandakan 'tidak tahu'. Mereka mencari-cari petunjuk di tempat itu.

Kemudian, mata Ulrich tertuju pada sebuah tulisan kaligrafi Jepang di sana.

"Hei, teman! Lihat itu! Ada sebuah petunjuk!"kata Ulrich sambil menunjuk ke arah kaligrafi itu.

Jeremie, William, Aelita, dan Odd dengan serentak melirik ke kaligrafi itu.

"Wah! Ada yang bisa membaca ini?"tanya William.

Semuanya menggeleng-geleng kepalanya, kecuali..

"Aku!"sahut Ulrich.

"Kalau begitu, bacalah! Hanya itu satu- satunya petunjuk di daerah ini."suruh Jeremie.

Ulrich mengangguk dan mulai membaca.

Mulutnya kadang komat-kamit membaca kaligrafi itu.

Setelah selesai membaca, Ulrich terkejut karena isinya adalah sebuah peringatan.

"Ulrich! Apa yang dimaksud tulisan itu?"tanya Jeremie.

"Kita harus segera lari! Tulisan itu bertuliskan 'Hati-hati, sekali memasuki daerah kami, nyawa kalian tidak akan selamat'!"sahut Ulrich dengan panik.

JRASS!

Sebuah panah menancap ke tanah di hadapan mereka.

"Eh, LARI!"teriak Jeremie.

Mereka pun berlari sesuai yang Jeremie perintahkan. Banyak sekali rintangan, ada semak-semak, dan banyak lagi.

"AH!"

Sebuah teriakan muncul, dan ternyata, teriakan itu berasal dari William.

Bisa ditebak, William sudah terkena panah itu.

"William!"jerit Aelita.

Mereka berhenti sejenak dan menghampiri William yang sudah terbaring lemah dengan darah yang bercucuran dari dadanya.

"William..! Bertahanlah, William!"kata Jeremie.

Ulrich segera menggendong William dan membawanya. Sementara panah- panah itu masih berdatangan. Untunglah, ada sebuah gubuk kecil di sana.

"Teman- teman! Di sana ada sebuah gubuk kecil! Lebih baik kita ke sana saja!"sahut Ulrich.

Mereka pun segera berlari ke arah gubuk itu. Sesampainya di gubuk itu, mereka segera menelentangkan William di lantai gubuk itu.

"Ada yang membawa kotak P3K?"tanya Jeremie dengan cemas.

"Aku. Ini ambillah.."jawab Aelita sambil menyodorkan kotak P3K-nya pada Jeremie.

Jeremie segera mencabut panah itu dengan hati-hati, dan membalut dada William dengan perban.

"Hhh.."lirih William.

"William.. Bertahanlah.."ucap Ulrich.

Setelah selesai mengobati William, Jeremie melap dahinya.

"Apa perlu kita membawa William kembali ke masa kita?"tanya Odd.

"Ya, harus.."kata Jeremie sambil mengambil jamnya.

Tetapi, setelah mengamil jam itu, Jeremie langsung terkejut karena alat itu ternyata rusak.

"Ah! Tidak! Punyaku rusak! Bagaimana dengan kalian?"kata Jeremie.

Mereka melihat TeleportWatch mereka masing- masing, tapi sayangnya semuanya rusak, termasuk punya Yumi yang disimpan oleh Ulrich.

"Lantas bagaimana? Jadi kita akan terjebak di sini?!"Odd mulai kecewa.

"Tentu tidak! Aku bisa memperbaikinya, tetapi membutuhkan waktu yang lama.."jawab Jeremie menenangkan Odd.

"Berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan?"tanya Aelita.

"Sekitar 1 atau 2 bulan.."kata Jeremie.

"Huh, baiklah. Kita akan menunggu. Sekalian untuk menunggu kesehatan William pulih kembali dan, mungkin kita bisa cari pengalaman di masa ini!"kata Ulrich.

Mereka mengangguk dan mulai membereskan gubuk kecil itu.

* * *

**_To Be the Next Chapter..!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kenangan Masa Lalu**

Disclaimer:

**Thomas Romain & Tania Palumbo**

* * *

Beberapa menit berlalu, sekarang gubuk itu sudah bersih, rapi, dan enak dipandang.

"Huft! Akhirnya siap juga!"sahut Jeremie sambil menghela nafasnya.

Mereka istirahat sejenak, karena kelelahan membereskan gubuk itu.

"Mulai sekarang, untuk sementara, kita tinggal di sini!"kata Ulrich.

Mereka mengangguk. Tiba-tiba, William hendak mengucapkan sesuatu.

"A..a.."kata William, dia masih terbata-bata untuk berbicara.

"William? Ada apa?"tanya Odd ketika melihat reaksi William.

"A..aku lapar..."jawabnya singkat.

"Eeh? Lapar?"kata Aelita.

"Iya, jujur, aku juga lapar!"keluh Odd. Sepertinya penyakit makannya mulai lagi.

"Stop! Oke aku akan cari kayu bakar!"kata Ulrich sambil beranjak dari tempat itu dan pergi keluar.

Ulrich's POV

Aku keluar dari gubuk itu dan mencari kayu bakar untuk memasak. Untung saja, di dekat sini ada banyak kayu yang dapat dibakar. Tak terasa, karena keasyikan mencari kayu bakar, aku sampai ke depan sebuah kaligrafi Jepang. Kali ini tulisannya bukan menandakan peringatan, tetapi pertanda bahwa daerah yang ada di depanku adalah daerah Kyoto.

"Apa? Kyoto?"kataku dalam hati.

Aku pun mengarahkan pandanganku ke depan, kebetulan tempat itu adalah tebing, jadi aku dapat melihat dari atas. Di depanku adalah kota Kyoto, dan terlihat agak ramai dari atas.

Ketika aku melihat Kyoto, aku merasa ada perasaan yang agak lega.

"Hhh.. P..perasaan apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa lega? Jangan-jangan.."

Aku berfikir kalau Yumi pasti ada di sana.

Aku segera pergi ke gubuk untuk memberi tahu Jeremie dan teman-teman!

Yumi's POV

"Apa harus aku memakai pakaian ini?"tanyaku pada gadis-gadis pelayan itu.

"Tentu, Yang Mulia. Sekarang hanya anda yang tersisa di kerajaan Ishiyama ini, dengan otomatis, Yang Mulia –lah yang memimpin kerajaan ini."jawab pelayan-pelayan itu.

Aku terdiam. Tiba- tiba, aku merasakan suatu perasaan yang aneh.. Sangat aneh.

Aku merasa bahwa Ulrich dan teman-teman ada di sini. Tapi kurasa itu mustahil..

"Eh? Tunggu sebentar..!"kataku dan mengagetkan pelayan itu.

"Ada apa, Yang Mulia?"tanya mereka.

"Hng, tidak-tidak. Maaf.."ucapku.

Sekejap, aku teringat tentang benda penemuan Jeremie yang dapat membawa orang yang memakainya ke masa mana saja..!

Aku berdoa, semoga mereka baik- baik saja, dan mereka dapat menemukanku..

Normal POV

"Jeremie! Jeremie!"teriak Ulrich sambil berlari menuju gubuk.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu? Mana kayu bakarnya?"tanya Jeremie.

"Ini. Tapi aku ingin mengatakan bahwa ada sebuah kota dan tidak jauh dari gubuk ini! Nama kota itu, Kyoto."jawab Ulrich dengan terengah-engah.

"Wha..? Kyoto? Itu tanah kelahiran Yumi!"susul Aelita.

"Jadi maksudmu, kemungkinan besar dia ada di sana?"tanya Odd.

"Eh, perasaanku mengatakan begitu.."jawab Ulrich.

"Huh! Itu pasti karena kalian sudah berhubungan!"celetuk Odd.

"Diam!"bentak Ulrich.

"Hmm, okelah. Kita bersiap-siap dulu, kita makan dan mandi, setelah itu, kita pergi ke kota."kata Jeremie.

"Oke!"jawab mereka serentak.

"Aku sebaiknya tinggal saja, aku akan menjaga William di sini.."kata Odd.

"Kalau kau mau begitu, silahkan."balas Jeremie.

Kemudian, Aelita dan Jeremie mengambil bahan makanan dan memasak. Sedangkan Ulrich mencari tahu di mana ada mata air yang dapat dipergunakan untuk mandi.

Sejam kemudian, mereka sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas mereka masing-masing. Mereka makan malam bersama, ya, bisa dibayangkan, sangat sederhana, tapi cukup untuk bertahan selama dua bulan, bahkan lebih.

Setelah selesai, Ulrich pun membawa mereka ke sebuah mata air, hasil pencarian Ulrich.

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah semuanya beres dan merasa segar, Ulrich, Jeremie, dan Aelita pun segera pergi ke kota untuk menemukan Yumi.

Yumi's POV

"Apa? Aku harus keliling kota untuk bertemu dengan rakyat-rakyatku?"tanyaku pada Kira.

"Iya, Yang Mulia. Ini sudah menjadi kewajiban bagi para penguasa kerajaan Ishiyama.."jawab Kira dengan lembut.

Aku sebenarnya ingin menolaknya, tapi, aku teringat, mungkin aku dapat bertemu dengan Ulrich, atau teman-teman yang lain.

"O..okelah.."jawabku.

Kira pun segera pamit dan pergi keluar.

Tak lama kemudian, aku pun dibawa keluar oleh Kira dan Kenji, dan beberapa orang lain.

Di luar, sialnya, aku ditutupi oleh mereka. Menurutku itu wajar, untuk menghindari dari serangan penjahat.

"Ulrich, di mana kalian..?"aku mulai gelisah..

Normal POV

"Hei, lihat itu! Yang Mulia datang!"kata seorang penduduk di sana sambil menunjuk ke arah kerumunan itu.

Kebetulan Ulrich, Aelita, dan Jeremie sudah sampai di kota itu.

"Ada apa ramai-ramai di sana?"tanya Jeremie.

"Coba aku tanyakan."kata Ulrich.

Ulrich pun menanyakan hal itu pada penduduk setempat, tentu dengan bahasa lokal juga.

"Arigato.."ucap Ulrich sambil berpaling dari orang itu.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"tanya Aelita.

"Katanya Putri pewaris kerajaan ini telah datang. Katanya ia baru saja kembali sejak lama.."jawab Ulrich.

"Apa? Putri?"

Ulrich mengangkat bahunya. "Kita lewati saja.."usulnya.

Mereka mengangguk. Ulrich, Aelita, dan Jeremie pun berusaha untuk melewati kerumunan itu, dan seketika..

"E..eh! T..tunggu dulu..! Itu kan.. Y.. Yumi?!"sahut Aelita sambil menunjuk ke arah Tuan Putri itu.

"YUMI?!"kata Ulrich dan Jeremie serempak.

"Yumi! Yumi!"teriak Ulrich sambil berlari mengejar kerumunan itu.

Yumi's POV

"Yumi! Yumi!"

Ah, siapa itu? Aku seperti mengenal suaranya..

Aku pun menghentikan langkahku. Kira dan Kenji yang berjalan di belakangku juga berhenti.

"Ada apa, Yang Mulia?"tanya Kira.

Teriakan itu semakin keras kudengar, dan semakin mendekat dan mendekat.

Setelah aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke belakang, ternyata, suara itu berasal dari..

"Aelita?! Jeremie?! Ulrich?!"aku sangat terkejut ketika melihat mereka di sini.

"YUMI!"mereka tampaknya sangat senang ketika aku memalingkan wajah ke arah mereka.

Aku pun berlari ke arah mereka, sebenarnya agak susah, karena pakaianku.. Tapi aku tak peduli.. Rasanya sudah 1000 tahun aku tidak bertemu dengan mereka!

"Yumi.. Ternyata kau di sini.."Ulrich mengatakan itu padaku.

Aku sangat senang, bahkan sangat senang sekali! Akhirnya aku bertemu dengan mereka!

Normal POV

"Yumi.. Ternyata kau di sini.."kata Ulrich pada Yumi.

Sepertinya, orang-orang di sana memandang mereka berempat dengan tatapan curiga.

"Siapa mereka?"itulah kata-kata yang terdengar di mana-mana.

Sebenarnya Kira membiarkan mereka bertemu, tetapi setelah melihat suatu tanda di tangan Ulrich, Kira pun berpikiran bahwa Ulrich-lah yang sudah menculik Yumi selama ini.

"Hei kau! Jangan dekati Yang Mulia!"ancam Kira.

Setelah mendengar ancaman Kira, para pengawal pun menghadang Ulrich, Jeremie, dan Aelita.

"Hei, apa- apaan ini?!"bentak Yumi.

"Yang Mulia, dialah yang sudah menculik Yang Mulia selama ini!"kata Kira sambil menarik Yumi.

"Tidak! Mereka itu temanku! Lepaskan mereka!"Yumi tetap bersikeras menolak ajakan Kira.

"Yumi! Lepaskan dia!"Ulrich mulai membentak.

"Kau, diam! Pengawal, ikat mereka!"perintah Kira.

Pengawal kerajaan itu pun memaksa Ulrich, Aelita, dan Jeremie untuk menjauh dari Yumi.

"ULRICH!"teriak Yumi sambil menitikkan air matanya.

"YUMI! Akh! Dasar! Apa kau berhak menangkap kami?!"sahut Ulrich dengan emosi penuh.

"Diam kau! Kau adalah monster yang menjelma menjadi manusia! Dan kau ingin menculik Yang Mulia lagi, kan?!"bentak Kenji sambil menampar Ulrich.

"Ulrich!"kata Jeremie.

Mereka pun diseret sampai ke sebuah hutan, dan di sana mereka diikat oleh para pengawal kerajaan itu.

"Sekarang kalian tidak akan bisa kembali lagi ke kerajaan kami!"sahut salah satu pengawal pada Ulrich, Jeremie, dan Aelita.

Kemudian, para pengawal itu pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga sendirian.

"Pfft! Pfft!"Ulrich berusaha untuk melepaskan penutup mulutnya itu, tapi sia-sia saja, tetapi saja tidak lepas.

Ulrich memberi isyarat pada Jeremie untuk menanyakan bagaimana kabarnya.

Jeremie mengangguk tanda "Baik-baik saja". Ulrich menghela nafasnya. Tak ada pilihan lagi, mereka hanya bisa mengandalkan keajaiban saja.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Ulrich bangun dari tidurnya. Ia mendengar suara desisan yang aneh dari atas pohon tempat ia diikat. Ulrich melihat ke atas, dan ternyata itu adalah..

"_U..ular_?!"gumam Ulrich dalam hati. Ulrich segera bertindak. Ulrich berteriak-teriak dan mencari cara untuk membangunkan Jeremie dan Aelita. Tetapi mereka belum bangun juga. Jarak mereka memang lumayan agak jauh, sehingga tidak kedengaran.

Sementara Ulrich berusaha menimbulkan suara dari tenggorokannya, mata Ulrich tertuju pada benda yang meliuk-liuk yang juga terdapat di atas pohon tempat Jeremie dan Aelita diikat.

"_Ini gawat! Gawat!_"gumam Ulrich. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga, dan untunglah, kali ini Jeremie dan Aelita terbangun.

Jeremie mengisyaratkan pada Ulrich, "_Apa yang terjadi_?"

Ulrich mengerti akan isyaratnya dan mengandalkan gerak matanya untuk menunjuk bahwa ada ular berbisa di atas mereka. Ulrich pun mengisyaratkan kepada mereka agar mereka membantu Ulrich untuk menimbulkan suara, siapa tahu ada yang menolong.

Sekian lama berteriak, tidak ada hasil, dan ular itu semakin dekat dan kelihatannya semakin banyak juga. Mereka pun mulai pasrah untuk meminta tolong.

Beruntung, ada seorang pemuda lewat dari sana. Pemuda itu pun melihat mereka bertiga yang sepertinya sedang ada dalam bahaya. Pemuda itu segera menolong Ulrich terlebih dahulu.

"Uh, terima kasih.."ucap Ulrich. Ulrich pun melepaskan Jeremie dan Aelita.

"Terima kasih.. Perkenalkan, namaku Jeremie Belpois.."kata Jeremie sambil menjabat tangan pemuda penolong mereka itu.

"Sama-sama. Namaku Akatachi Otomo. Salam kenal."balas pemuda yang ternyata bernama Otomo itu.

Setelah memperkenalkan diri, mereka saling berbincang tentang diri mereka.

"Oh, jadi kau ditinggal keluargamu?"tanya Aelita.

"Iya. Dulu sebenarnya aku tinggal bersama kakakku, tapi, setelah dia ditangkap oleh pengawal kerajaan, dia tidak pernah lagi kembali.. Kata orang, kakakku sudah mati.."jawab Otomo sedih.

Mereka juga ikut prihatin, lalu Ulrich pun mengajak Otomo untuk tinggal bersama dengan mereka.

"Tentu saja! Terima kasih!"ucap Otomo dengan sangat senang.

William's POV

Aku masih berusaha untuk bernafas dengan baik. Rasanya sakit sekali ketika aku menghirup nafas dan menghembuskannya.. Aku mulai pasrah, tetapi aku mengingat mereka yang sedang mencari Yumi, jadi aku berusaha untuk tidak mengecewakan mereka..

"Odd.."kataku.

"Ah, William? Ada apa?"tanya Odd.

"A..aku ingin bertanya padamu.. Apakah kita akan berhasil... menemukan Yumi..?"balasku pelan.

"T..tentu saja, William. Kita pasti akan menemukan mereka.."jawab Odd sambil tersenyum.

"D..dan satu lagi.."

"Apa itu?"

"Apakah aku.. akan bisa pulang lagi bersama kalian ke zaman kita..?"

Odd terdiam.

"..Pasti.. Percayalah.."jawab Odd dengan singkat.

* * *

_**To be the Next Chapter...!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Kenangan Masa Lalu**

**Disclaimer:**

**Thomas Romain & Tania Palumbo**

**Moonscoop Inc.**

* * *

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Suara ketukan terdengar di pintu gubuk tempat Odd dan William.

Odd segera membukakan pintu, dan mereka adalah Ulrich, Aelita, Jeremie, dan seorang lagi..

"Jeremie! Ulrich! Aelita! Syukurlah kalian selamat!"ucap Odd dengan senang.

"Terima kasih.. Oh ya, Odd. Perkenalkan, dia adalah Akatachi Otomo. Dia akan tinggal bersama kita di sini."kata Ulrich.

"Oh, aku Odd Della Robbia. Salam kenal."ucap Odd pada Otomo.

"Salam kenal juga. Jadi ini gubuk kalian?"tanya Otomo.

"Ya, kami sementara di sini.. Lumayanlah, untuk tempat bernaung.."jawab Jeremie.

Otomo tersenyum. "Hei, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana keadaan William?"tanya Ulrich.

"Ya, dia lumayan sudah membaik, mungkin.."jawab Odd.

"Oh ya, kalian sudah bertemu dengan Yumi?"tanya Odd lagi.

"Kami sudah bertemu.. Tapi.."

"Tapi apa?"

"Kami dihadang oleh pengawal kerajaan. Mereka mengira kalau Yumi adalah pewaris takhta kerajaan mereka dan mengira kalau kami adalah jelmaan dari monster.."jawab Aelita dengan nada lemas.

"Eh? Kenapa mereka menganggap kalian monster?"balas Odd.

"Mungkin, karena kalian ingin membawa Yumi pulang ke zaman kalian.."jawab Otomo dengan tiba-tiba.

Semua orang di ruangan itu mengarahkan pandangan ke Otomo, dan Otomo mulai berbicara.

"Konon, kerajaan ini dipimpin oleh seorang raja yang sangat bijaksana dan baik hati. Raja mempunyai seorang putri. Sebelum meninggal, Raja mengumumkan bahwa Putri-lah yang akan memimpin kerajaan ini kelak jika ia dewasa. Tetapi, setelah Raja meninggal, Putri dibawa kabur oleh seorang penyihir yang bertandakan tiga titik di tangannya. Karena itulah, masyarakat beranggapan bahwa siapa saja yang mempunyai tanda tiga titik di tangannya, mereka adalah jelmaan penyihir itu. Sebab itu, kalian dihadang oleh mereka."jelas Otomo dengan panjang lebar.

"Jadi, karena itulah kami dicurigai sebagai monster? Huf.."keluh Ulrich.

"Sudahlah, kita punya waktu dua bulan untuk membawa Yumi kembali, lagipula, TeleportWatch belum diperbaiki.."kata Jeremie.

"Oke, ini sudah sore, aku akan memasak makanan kita. Odd dan Otomo, kalian pasti belum makan, kan?"kata Aelita.

"Hahahaha, Aelita. Ternyata kau tahu apa yang dari tadi kupikirkan, ya!"celetuk Odd, wajarlah, dia kan tukang makan.

"Huh.."keluh Aelita.

Aelita pun segera pergi ke belakang untuk memasak, dibantu oleh Otomo dan Jeremie. Selesai memasak, Aelita segera menata makanan itu di atas lantai. Kemudian, mereka pun makan bersama. Odd menyuapi William. Di sinilah kehangatan persahabatan itu muncul.

Setelah makan, mereka refleksi sebentar sambil mendengarkan penjelasan Otomo tentang alam. Bagaimana cara membuat ini, itu, dan lain sebagainya.

Yumi's POV

"Kira! Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap mereka?! Mereka itu temanku!"bentakku pada Kira.

"Mereka bukan teman, Yang Mulia! Mereka adalah musuh besar kerajaan ini!"bantah Kira dan membuatku muak.

"Diam kau! Dan stop memanggilku 'Yang Mulia'!"bentakku.

Ulrich... Aelita.. Jeremie.. William.. Odd.. dimana kalian sekarang..?

Normal POV

Malam hari pun tiba, Ulrich memikirkan cara untuk dapat membawa Yumi keluar dari kerajaan itu. "Lewat gerbang, tertangkap oleh pengawal.. Huh.."

Tiba-tiba, Ulrich mendapat ide entah dari mana.

"Aha! Aku tahu!"sahut Ulrich.

"Apa yang kau tahu?"celetuk Odd dengan tiba-tiba.

"Hei! Bukannya kau sedang menjaga William?"tanya Ulrich sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Hhh.. Aku ingin mengambil sesuatu. Kenapa? Memangnya tidak boleh?"kata Odd.

"Hmm, tidak apa-apa kok. Aku hanya terkejut saja.."jawab Ulrich.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau tahu sampai kau mengatakan 'Aha! Aku tahu!'?"

Ulrich terdiam sejenak. Lalu ia menjawab,

"Aku punya ide untuk masuk ke kerajaan Yumi.."

"Oh ya? Sebaiknya kau mengatakan itu pada Jeremie dan lainnya, dan jika disetujui, kita bisa menjemput Yumi dengan cepat!"balas Odd.

"Ya, tapi ini sedikit berbahaya sih.."

"Hmm, kita masukkan saja idemu itu ke dalam topik rapat kita besok!"

"Odd..!"

"Maaf! Hehehehe.."

"Oke, aku pergi dulu ya!"pamit Odd dan meninggalkan Ulrich sendirian.

Ulrich mengangguk, dan kembali berbaring.

Keesokan harinya, mereka semua bangun dalam keadaan baik.

"Huam..! Pagi yang indah semuanya!"teriak Odd dengan keras.

JLEB. Semua orang memandang Odd dengan tatapan tajam. Apa yang terjadi?

"Hei, Odd! Kurasa kau salah!"celetuk Jeremie.

"Apa yang salah jika aku mengatakan 'Selamat pagi'?"tanya Odd keheranan.

"Lihat matahari!"jawab Aelita sambil menahan tawanya.

Odd dengan rasa penuh heran, keluar dari gubuk itu untuk melihat matahari (memangnya bisa?). Setelah keluar, ia melihat matahari, tapi karena silau, ia pun melihat bayangannya sendiri, dan..

"Ya ampun! Ternyata aku kesiangan!"sahut Odd menahan malunya. Ternyata bayangannya sudah berada tepat di bawah kepalanya.

Terdengar suara tawa dari dalam gubuk. Ya bisa ditebak, mereka sedang tertawa karena mendengar sahutan Odd.

"Huf, kalian hanya bisa tertawa saja!"sahut Odd dengan kesal.

"Hahaha, okelah, masuklah Odd! Ada yang harus kita bicarakan!"ajak Jeremie.

Odd menurut, tapi perasaannya masih kesal. Kemudian, Odd duduk bersila di samping Ulrich.

"Jadi, kalian setuju kalau Ulrich menyamar menjadi orang lokal dan menjadi pasukan perang di kerajaan tempat Yumi berada?"tanya Jeremie.

"Aku setuju!"jawab Aelita.

"Aku juga.."sahut Otomo dan Odd bersamaan.

"Oke. Jadi kesepakatannya, Ulrich akan menyamar menjadi orang lokal dan menjadi pasukan di kerajaan itu."kata Jeremie.

"Oke. Aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin..!"kata Ulrich.

"Ulrich, ingat. Setiap dua kali seminggu kau pulang ke sini. Kau harus memberitahu setiap sisi dan sudut di kerajaan itu, agar kami bisa menolongmu, ketika harinya sudah tiba."ucap Jeremie.

"Siap! Aku pasti akan melaksanakannya!"jawab Ulrich.

"Dan satu lagi, tutupi tangan kananmu, karena tanda yang ada di tanganmu itu dapat membawa bencana!"

"Hng, oke."

Ulrich pun beranjak dari tempat itu dan mulai berkemas dan pergi.

Sesampainya di kerajaan, Ulrich datang menemui Kira, sang Komando Pasukan.

"Yang Terhormat. Hamba ingin meminta satu permintaan untuk anda."kata Ulrich.

"Ada apa? Kau tahu, rakyat biasa tidak boleh berbicara denganku sembarangan. Kalau tidak, akan kupenggal kau."ancam Kira.

"Ah, tidak, Yang Terhormat.. Saya ingin bergabung menjadi Pasukan Perang kerajaan ini."jawab Ulrich.

"Pasukan Perang? Hng..."Kira berpikir sejenak.

"Oke. Kau boleh jadi pasukan perang kerajaan ini. Jadi, pasukan baru, siapa namamu?"tanya Kira.

"Engh, namaku..."

Ulrich berpikir, "Kalau aku memakai nama asliku, pasti akan aneh bagi mereka."

"Namaku Gento Raito."jawab Ulrich bohong (sebenarnya dia menyamar)

"Oh, oke kalau begitu. Kau bisa pergi bersama Kenji untuk mencari tempat bernaungmu."balas Kira.

Ulrich mengucapkan hormat dan terima kasih, lalu mengikuti Kenji.

"Akhirnya! Tapi aku harus menunggu dua bulan lagi agar dapat membawa Yumi pulang!"gumam Ulrich dalam hati dengan senang.

.

Di kediaman para LW..

.

"Mudah-mudahan Ulrich berhasil.."gumam Aelita dalam hati.

"Jeremie, bolehkah aku membantumu untuk memperbaiki TeleportWatch?"tanya Aelita.

"Hng, tentu, Aelita. Terima kasih."jawab Jeremie. Kemudian, mereka berduna memfokuskan pekerjaan mereka pada TeleportWatch yang rusak itu.

Masing-masing sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, Otomo sedang pergi ke hutan mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan, Odd mengurus William yang sedang sakit, sedangkan Aelita dan Jeremie sedang konsentrasi untuk memperbaiki TeleportWatch. Ulrich? Dia sedang menjalankan tugasnya yang paling berat, yaitu menjadi Pasukan Kerajaan.

.

"Yumi, kita pasti akan bersama lagi dan kembali ke zaman kita!"

* * *

**_To be The Next Chapter...!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kenangan Masa Lalu**

**Disclaimer:**

**Thomas Romain & Tania Palumbo**

**Moonscoop. Inc**

* * *

.

"Gento Raito, huh? Di sini adalah kamarmu! Dan semua jadwal-jadwalmu akan kuberitahu nanti malam! Sekarang, bereskan ruangan ini!"perintah Kenji dengan keras.

"Terima kasih."ucap Ulrich sambil menunduk memberi hormat.

Kenji pun meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sementara Ulrich (sekarang Raito) sibuk beres-beres ruangan barunya itu. Ruangannya, lumayan, tidak besar, tidak kecil. Yang penting cukup untuknya sendiri.

.

.

.

LW's Place...

.

"Huh! Gagal lagi!"keluh Jeremie sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Sabar Jeremie! Kita masih punya waktu banyak! Bahkan banyak sekali!"hibur Aelita.

"Aku pulang!"

"Hei Otomo! Apa yang kau temukan?"sambut Odd.

"Jujur, sebenarnya aku tidak menemukan sesuatu yang berguna, tetapi aku menemukan sebuah benda asing.."jawab Otomo sambil mengobrak-abrik karungnya.

"Benda asing? Mudah-mudahan itu berguna untuk me—"

"Ini dia!"sahut Otomo sambil menyodorkan benda itu.

"Eh? Ini kan kartu chip!"kata Jeremie sambil mengambil chip itu.

"Chip? Di tahun ini?! Menakjubkan.."balas Odd.

"Ini bukan menakjubkan! Ini adalah aneh..."kata Aelita.

"Kenapa tidak kau coba buka di laptopmu? Siapa tahu ada yang bisa kita dapat dari sana.."usul Odd.

Jeremie mengangguk dan mengambil laptop dari tasnya kemudian memasukkan chip itu ke laptopnya.

Tik tek tik tek. Bunyi itu terdengar ketika jari-jari Jeremie sedang beraksi di keyboard laptopnya.

"Itu apa?"tanya Otomo polos. Maklum, di zaman itu tidak ada barang secanggih laptop.

"Oh, itu namanya laptop. Itu adalah alat yang digunakan untuk.. uh.. banyak sekali yang dapat dilakukan oleh laptop."jawab Aelita.

"Begitu ya.."gumam Otomo.

Aelita tersenyum dan kembali memfokuskan pikirannya ke pekerjaannya.

"Aha aku dapat!"sahut Jeremie.

"Apa yang kau dapat?"tanya Aelita.

"Sebuah file video. Coba kita buka."jawab Jeremie.

Jeremie membuka file itu. Tetapi..

"Ah! Kenapa ini?!"

Laptop itu jadi hang. Semua perintah yang dijalankan di laptop itu terhenti.

"Gawat.. Chip ini ternyata virus! Kita tertipu!"sahut Jeremie.

"Jadi.. Bagaimana ini?"tanya Odd dengan nada pasrah.

Jeremie menggeleng-geleng kepalanya. Tiba-tiba, sebuah kotak dialog muncul di layar laptop Jeremie.

"Lihat itu!"kata Aelita.

"Hah?"

"Kalian telah membuka benda ini. Maka, dalam satu bulan sembilan hari lagi kami akan menyerang kerajaan Ishiyama secara besar-besaran."begitu isi dari dialog itu.

"APA?!"

"Ini gawat! Gawat!"kata Odd dengan panik.

"Jika itu memang benar, ini sangat gawat!"kecam Jeremie.

"Kita harus beritahu Ulrich ketika ia datang, karena ini mungkin akan sangat gawat."kata Otomo.

"Okelah."

.

Ulrich's Place..

"Apa? Jadi ini semua jadwalku?"kata Raito keheranan.

"Ya. Kau harus disiplin di sini jika ingin menjadi seorang Pasukan Kerajaan yang berani, kuat, dan tegas."jawab Kenji.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, mohon bimbingannya!"sahut Raito.

Kenji tersenyum dan meninggalkan Raito di ruangan itu.

"Sepertinya membutuhkan kedisiplinan yang ketat dan ketekunan yang sungguh-sungguh. Tetapi, ini semua demi Yumi! Aku akan melakukannya!"gumam Raito dalam hati dengan penuh tekad.

.

.

.

LW's Place..

"Jika berita yang disampaikan oleh chip ini benar, kita harus membantu mereka, para bala pasukan di Kerajaan Ishiyama."ucap Otomo.

"Apa? Membantu? Tetapi bukankah sudah ada Pasukan Kerajaan? Kenapa kita harus membantu?"tanya Jeremie keheranan.

"Bala Pasukan Kerajaan Ishiyama tidak cukup untuk menerima serangan! Itu yang kutahu. Karena tidak banyak lagi penduduk di sini. Sebagian besar penduduk Kerajaan Ishiyama sudah lenyap, tak tahu ke mana."jawab Otomo.

"Begitu? Okelah. Aelita? Kau bisa berperang?"tanya Jeremie pada Aelita.

"Huf, aku tidak tahu.."jawab Aelita lesu.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa tinggal di sini sendirian! Aku takut kalau musuh misterius itu menculikmu! Jadi kau harus ikut berperang.."ujar Otomo khawatir.

"Ya bagaimana lagi... Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin! Tapi aku tidak tahu cara mempertahankan diri dari serangan!"kata Aelita.

"Mau kuajari? Aku bisa mengajarimu!"usul Otomo.

"Hah, terima kasih, Otomo!"ucap Aelita dengan senang.

"Jadi, William? Tapi kondisinya belum membaik.."kata Jeremie.

"Tenanglah. Mudah-mudahan aku segera lekas sembuh..."ucap William sambil tersenyum.

Jeremie menjadi tenang ketika mendengar perkataan William. "Oke kalau begitu."ucapnya.

"Sekarang waktunya makan.. Aku lapar!"Odd tiba-tiba saja nyelonong.

"Huft, ya oke! Aku akan memasak makanannya!"balas Otomo sambil beranjak dari tempatnya.

.

.

Selesai memasak, Otomo pun menghidangkannya di meja bundar kecil yang ada di gubuk itu.

"Ayo, dimakan!"ucap Otomo sambil mengambil sumpitnya.

"Wah, Otomo! Ternyata kau pandai masak juga ya!"puji Odd.

"Ya, kakak yang mengajariku.."balas Otomo.

"Andaikan kakak masih ada di sini, aku pasti akan senang.. Aku sangat senang jika bertemu dengannya, walau cuma lima detik saja.."sekarang nada bicara Otomo berubah menjadi agak sedih.

"Tenang saja.. Kau pasti akan bertemu dengan kakakmu, walaupun di alam sana.."hibur Jeremie.

Otomo tersenyum, dan mereka pun melanjutkan makan mereka.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya..

.

.

Raito's Place...

"Huf! Haf! Huf! Haf!"

Bisa ditebak, Raito sedang latihan sekarang.

"Kau harus lebih serius lagi! Kalau tidak akan kupenggal kepalamu!"bentak Kira dengan kejam (bisa diperhatikan, ancaman andalan Kira di FF ini adalah 'kupenggal kepalamu' .-.)

Semua pasukan langsung bergidik, termasuk Raito.

"Dasar galak.."umpat Raito dalam hatinya.

"Sekarang, latihan ketepatan! Tembak sasaran yang ada di sana!"perintah Kenji sambil menunjuk ke arah beberapa boneka jerami yang berjarak sekitar 6 meter dari tempat Raito dan pasukan lainnya.

Mereka segera mengambil panah dan menembakkan anak- anak panah ke target mereka. Raito melakukan hal-hal itu sampai hari Jumat.

Hari Jumat, malam harinya setelah latihan..

.

.

"Hhh.. susah sekali menjalankan tugas ini..."keluh Raito.

"Oh, aku akan pergi ke tempat Jeremie dan lainnya.. Aku harus memberitahu apa yang aku ketahui pada mereka.. Itu kan janjiku.."gumam Raito.

Raito kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya dan tidur lelap.

.

.

Esok hari, pukul 01.00 am..

.

Raito terbangun dari tidurnya. "Huam.. Aku harus bersiap siap.. Sebelum jam 5 pagi aku harus sampai di sini kembali.."kata Raito.

Raito kemudian keluar dari ruangannya, dan mengendap-endap keluar dari kerajaan. Ia terpaksa memanjat tembok, karena jika keluar dari gerbang, akan tertangkap oleh penjaganya.

Raito pun berlari menuju ke tempat Jeremie dkk berada.

.

.

LW's Place..

.

.

William masih terjaga. Dia belum tidur. Dia masih gelisah akibat bagian agak nyeri di dadanya.

"Hhh.."desahnya pelan.

*TOK TOK TOK!*

"Hah? Siapa yang mengetok malam-malam begini? Apa jangan-jangan itu Ulrich?"gumam William.

William segera bertindak. Ia pun membangunkan Odd dari tidurnya.

"Uh, ada apa William..?"ucap Odd.

*TOK TOK TOK!*

"Hah?"

"Ada orang yang mengetuk pintu gubuk ini.."jawab William.

Odd mengangguk dan segera membukanya.

"Hah! Ulrich!"sahut Odd dan membuat Jeremie, Aelita, dan Otomo terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Aku ingin memberitahu apa yang kutahu untuk kalian!"ucap Ulrich sambil mengusap dahinya.

"Ya, katakanlah! Ada informasi yang penting?"tanya Jeremie.

"Ya, aku akan katakan setiap sisi dan sudut kerajaan itu. Aku sudah berusaha dan mencoba untuk menghafalnya.."

"Bicaralah, dan aku akan menggambarkannya."Jeremie segera menghidupkan laptopnya dan membuka sebuah aplikasi.

"Di bagian luar istana ada tembok berukuran 15 meter. Tembok itu mempunyai tiga pintu. Jika kalian memilih pintu paling kiri, kalian akan terjebak dan masuk ke kolam lahar. Singkatnya, kalian akan mati. Jika kalian pilih pintu tengah, kalian aka menemukan ruangan kosong. Di sini kalian harus meraba setiap sisi dinding-dinding di sana. Tapi jangan khawatir, aku sudah membuat tanda kecil di sana agar jika kalian datang untuk menerobos, kalian bisa menemukannya dengan mudah. Jika kalian memilih pintu paling kanan, kalian akan masuk ke kolam lahar lagi."

"Ah, kita harus berhati-hati..."ujar Otomo.

Ulrich pun menjelaskan semuanya, dan Jeremie juga berhasil untuk membuat sebuah grafik tiga dimensi yang menunjukkan peta kerajaan itu sesuai dengan semua penjelasan Ulrich.

"Um, bagus sekali! Dan sudah selesai. Ah, Ulrich, kami ingin memberitahu sesuatu padamu!"ucap Jeremie.

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"Tepat satu bulan kemudian..."

"Kenapa?"

"Kerajaan Ishiyama akan diserang.."lanjut Aelita.

"APA?!"

"Jadi kita juga harus bersiap-siap untuk menyerang mereka.."kata Odd.

"I..ini gawat.. Baiklah, aku akan berusaha juga!"

"Yap, lakukan yang terbaik!"sahut Otomo.

"Aku harus pergi. Aku akan datang lagi dua minggu ke depan. Sampai jumpa!"Ulrich langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka semua.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**To Be the Next**____**Chapter...!**_

* * *

**Semuanya! Terima kasih karena sudah membuat saya semangat melalui review-an kalian ! :')**

**Akhirnya chapter 6 sudah update setelah lama macet ._.**

**Sekali lagi arigatou minna!**


End file.
